Because I'll Never Forget You
by akiraxdeidara
Summary: Sad story.  Based off of a roleplay that I did with my friend.  TobixOC  3 R&R :3


Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

Though, Tayla is my character.

I wish to be held in your arms again.

Hug you.

Kiss you.

Be told "I love you".

"Come on," the black-haired boy chimed, pulling the orange mask over his face as I glanced around to follow him. "You sure this is safe?" I asked him, making out way into the little village before us to rest. The boy, whose name was Tobi, was now skipping. I thought he was bipolar, being that when we were by ourselves, he seemed less energetic and outgoing. Oh well. Making our way to the ramen shop, I guess that was where he was going, he simply walked through without even caring about how tall he was while walking through it - his head hitting the fabrics that dangled down the doorway.

I hear you voice.

Calling me.

Waiting.

I won't wake up.

I followed him inside, looking around as the aroma filled my nose. "Smells good," I commented, mostly to myself as I sat in one of the stools - Tobi ordering for us, holding out two fingers. I smiled and Tobi asked, "Tayla, are you sure you wanna follow me?" but then I frowned. I leaned over and kissed him lightly, just a little peck, then pulled away and smiled, "Of course! I told you I needed a break from being at home all the time." In a matter of moments, the bowls were slid in front of them, and Tayla picked up her chopsticks. Picking up a bunch of noodles from the bowl, she blew gently on them, then brought them to her lips and slid them into her mouth, making a kissy-face and sucking the noodles in. She giggled and said, "Mmm," happily.

Hurry, my life is fading.

Flashing.

Burning.

Save me... my love.

After finishing the ramen, we exited the little shack, holding hands after the unmasked man pulled the swirl mask back over his face, making sure not to be recognized by his real face. Our fingers tangled in the others and I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "So where are we going next?" I asked him with a little giggle. "Back to the hideout!" he said with a pump of his free fist to the sky and a "yay" excited kind of tone, but then he shifted that same fist into one finger up, putting it where his lips were behind the mask, "But we have to make sure no one sees you," giggling.

No, don't go to the hideout.

Death.

Sadness.

They've gone too far.

As we approached the hideout, Tobi moved the large rock around the way, and we slid inside, making our way to his room. Getting inside and managing to dodge everyone, I looked around, walking over and then seating myself on the bed. I let out a sigh and spoke, "That was close," as he walked over and gave me a tender kiss. "You're right," he said with a small smile, pulling the mask to the side of his head.

They're coming now.

Run.

Hide.

Just don't kill me.

I smiled, but then it faded as I heard a knock on the door. I stood up abruptly and ran into the bathroom, closing the door softly as my boyfriend walked to the door and opened it after fixing his mask. The male questioned, "Is there someone in here with you, Tobi, un?" half of his hair over his face, covering his left eye. "Sempai, there's no one in here but Tobi! Cause Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi raised his arms, waving them a bit. I couldn't help but giggle at his foolish nature... but I didn't know that the walls were that thin...

Please don't find me.

Spare me.

Save me.

Just don't come looking.

The blond male then growled and pushed Tobi out of the way. "Who's in here, hm?" he questioned, walking over to the bathroom door and pulling it open, in which I fell forward - slightly on my side. I winced and began to shake. "Sempai, don't hurt her, and don't tell leader-sama either~" whined Tobi, flailing his arms. I squealed when my black hair was yanked upwards by the male, whimpering as tears began to fill my eyes. "What is she doing here, Tobi, un?" asked Deidara back. I slowly began to lift my arms, placing my hands on his stomach and creating a ring of ice around his waist, extending down to the floor. He growled and threw me by my hair, causing me to fly a few feet. He rubbed my head and the blond reached into his bag, pulling out clay and letting it fly towards me like a bird.

Help me, my love.

Tobi.

Please.

Save me... I'm a goner.

The bird exploded as it reached my face, the smoke burning by eyes and causing me to cough. "You know the rules, Tobi," said Deidara, pulling himself out of the ice that I had concealed him in. I was shaking now as blood fell from my lips and down my chin. My breathing was heavy and I felt dizzy. As Deidara sent a few more of his clay creatures at me, the large clay centipede crawled up my leg. Tobi ran towards me, but it was too late. The centipede wrapped around the center of my torso, unable to pull it off, and the blond bomber snapped his fingers. I screamed, and then fell to the floor as it exploded.

I love you but now I'm gone.

My love.

My life.

I don't wish to leave you...

"Tayla!" cried Tobi, pulling his mask off and throwing it aside, not even caring that it was off as he leaned over his love. Tears poured from his face almost as much as the blood oozed out of the now lifeless and pale body of the girl. He leaned over her and whispered, "Don't leave me," placing his lips to hers passionately.

I'm gone now, please don't cry.

No more.

I'm gone.

I've always loved you.

He held the girl there as her body began to get cold, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted after he pulled away. "Don't die on me!" he cried, even though she was already gone. He shook her, and the bomber, who didn't seem to care, finally realized what he had done. His heart pounded in his chest and he quickly turned, bolting out of the room so he didn't start crying as well. He killed her. An innocent girl. Why did it feel so wrong?

It has been ten years since then.

Watching over him.

My love.

I love you and that will never die.

The Akatsuki hideout has been evacuated and cleared out for a new village. Tayla was buried next to her mother and grandfather, her grandmother being the only one that lives at the home now. Her father hadn't come to visit the home since Tayla left with Tobi on their trip. Although, even though not related by blood, Tobi still continues to visit Tayla's grandmother, forcing himself to smile whenever with her. He was telling her about him and his family and how they were going to look at homes where the Akatsuki hideout used to be.

Even with your family, please remember.

Remember me.

Remember us.

I will always remember... even being gone like I am.

As the two paid their farewells, Tobi met up with his fiance, in which they left to go look at the homes. It didn't take that long to get there, and the place looked much different than before. His fiance turned to him and kissed his cheek, and he only managed to smile at him, walking around and meeting up with the realtor, who would give them some tours of homes.

Find the best place possible.

For you.

Your family.

I don't wish for you to be sad.

As they approached one home, they walked up the natural road to the steps onto the porch of the home. The realtor pointed out, "The only real downside to this home is that the stain right there would never get out of the rocks," pointing with his pen. Tobi shook a bit and looked at the stain, kneeling down and then realizing what it was. He closed his eyes tightly and his fiance questioned, "Tobi, what's wrong?" Tobi stopped and his breathing slowed. "I'm sorry," he spoke, beginning to get up slowly, turning to her, "I can't marry you," as tears began to form in his eyes. His fiance was in shock now, shaking a bit and asking, "Wh-What?" ready to burst into tears. "I'm still in love with her," was all Tobi said.

I wish to be held in your arms again.

Hug you.

Kiss you.

Be told "I love you".

Because I'll never forget you.


End file.
